deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser Jr. VS Metal Sonic
|-|Big the Cat 10= Bowser Jr. VS Metal Sonic 'is a fan-fiction Death Battle created by '''Chompy-King. ' Description Interlude Bowser Jr. Metal Sonic Pre-Battle Death Battle! Conclusion Next Time |-| Gogeta46power= Who Will Win? Bowser Jr. Metal Sonic Draw Prefer? Mario Sonic Both Neither Description ''Mario vs Sonic! Which one of these right hand men against video game legends take it in a fight to the death? This is Gogeta46power's 16th battle in his season 3. Interlude Gogeta: Right hand men, it is a staple when it comes to fiction, it is on every corner of the realm of it. '''Nina: And sometimes, the right hand man, might be more capable than their creators. Gogeta: Like Bowser Jr. the prince of the koopas. Nina: Or Metal Sonic, Dr. Eggman's greatest creation. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and she is Nina, and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! Bowser Jr. Gogeta: Bowser, who doesn't love this lovable turtle. What is there to hate about him? Sure is he the main villain of the series, did he cause the destruction of many mushroom men in his adventures, but come on, who actually gives a shit about Toad, I mean, he is fucking Toad. Do you actually like this little annoying screaming and pitchy mushroom dude, oh wait really? Well I feel silly now, nothing other than silliness. Nina: But he still kind of wants to take over the kingdom with a fair princess and have power over everyone there. What he wants to do with it I will never know. All we know is that Bowser wants to kidnap the princess to do god knows what. But there is one thing that is stopping this nearly unstoppable turtle, and that would be a short fat plumber always foiling his plans. Gogeta: The plumber named Mario, it seemed hopeless for this koopa, as Mario seemed to be a step ahead of him, no matter what happened. But Bowser couldn't keep it up forever, he was gonna die for how many times he done this... what? That isn't the reasoning and I am pulling this out of my ass, ok then. He still needed a successor so he decided to adopt the 7 koopalings, to be his great successors, and he set them to fight Mario. Nina: Unfortunately these Koopalings kinda failed against Mario. I mean they are not biological so what do you expect. He needed a better son, one that was biological to him and his really his son, so he did just that and made Bowser Jr. An over obsessive and bratty son that I am surprised Bowser puts up with. Eh not really that big of a deal, their interactions can be summed up as very adorable. Gogeta: Jr. looks up to his father very much, almost to a creepy degree. He wants to be just like him, all to his hate for the pesky plumber, as he would say. He's pretty tricky as well, making many traps the Mario Bros. along their travels to save the princess, such as setting up an entire baseball tournament to take over an entire island, yeah never said that these games take themselves even relatively seriously. Nina: He is a small child what do you expect, him to be a good fighter? Actually, he quite is. His go to weapons is his own small Koopa Clown Car, in this he has many small trinkets to aid him in combat. He is able to ride along the ground with it for some really decent speeds or even fly in the air with one small ass propeller, I question the logic of the designer of this clown car, that propeller seems way too small for that machine. Gogeta: Other than that it has extendable boxing glove arms he uses to pummel all of his enemies right into the dirt. Not only that but it also has metal balls that can come out from it to smash anyone that stands in this small koopa's way. Don't forget about its extendable drill arms just so if the enemy gets too close, it just drills them right out of existence. Nina: How about the cannon housed within the mouth of it, that seems to be pretty powerful right, getting hit by a full powered cannonball from this can send anyone flying. It can lick you? Or use fucking forks, yeah that confuses me. It can spit out Mecha Koopas to go boom boom right in one's face. Or if he wants he can just chop you with the underside of the clown car, with the nice propeller on it. Gogeta: It also houses a buzz saw right in his mouth. But in a jam Jr. can eject himself right out of the clown car to get the hell out of combat. He can grab you with spring loaded arms to drill you right into the ground. While the clown car is a very versatile mech vehicle thing, he can add another clown car onto that that wields to great hammers to completely smash anyone he sees into the dirt. While the clown car is his main weapon, it doesn't make it his best. Nina: His best weapons by far is the magic paintbrush created by professor E-Gadd, the same person that made Mario's FLUDD or Luigi's Pultergust 3000. With this he takes the form of Mario and can gain his agility and everything. But the main thing about it is that good brush that he can do a lot with, such as leave paint trails to slip his opponents or fling it to blind anyway in his way, great use for getting away from Mario Gogeta: Jr. also has different types of paint in his arsenal, like fiery red paint to burn anyone in his way. Or very shocking blue pain to well, shock his enemies, but they have to touch this to actually be harmed by it. He can even explode the red paint to deal massive amounts of damage to anyone caught in the blast, so good luck against him, I mean when you can run away from Mario from an extended period of time, you are doing something good. Nina: Hell, he can even open portals to other worlds for it, great for a quick escape if he need to, or block any blue coins THAT ARE FUCKING BULLSHIT TO GATHER, FUCK YOU JR! Sorry, I really fucking hate that entire part of that game, seriously bullshit, also fuck those raccoons. They are literally killing their town and they just are greedy and want those coins, fuck em. Gogeta: Hell, even on ground he is pretty tough, he has green shells in which he just loves to throw, even if it can easily be thrown back right at him. Although not as good as his father, he can still breath fire albeit small little specks of fire that really doesn't go far but can still hurt. Also his shell is pretty damn good at protecting him, seeing as though almost nothing as been shown to even crack the thing. Nina: While the paintbrush is his best weapon, it is nowhere near his strongest weapon, that would easily go to the Megahammer, his strongest weapon. While very slow and pretty clunky, it makes up for insane power and durability, hell, a black hole cannot even budge this hulking robot. For main weapons it has bullet bills it can shoot out of it's body, or quite simply smash the shit out of you if given the chance. Gogeta: It isn't all goodness for our favorite child of Bowser, in a fight he is extremely arrogant, to the point of fault. He is a kid after all, what do you expect, Mary fucking Popins, because I sure as hell don't. Also he has a huge temper problem, also to the damn point of fault, I mean christ chill you damn little brat, they beat you in paper airplane flying, chill... oh you got hit in the head by a spike ball, toufuckingche. Nina: If you have water, his Shadow Mario form is completely fucked. And for Megahammer, simple. It is slow and clunky so a fast target should have no problem in taking down quite easily. But they do have to destroy the blue tits things on it, I DONT KNOW WHAT TO CALL THEM OK!!! Anyway Jr. even though at a very young age, will easily surpass his father with a bit of time gives. Gogeta: Metal Sonic Battle Analysis Advantages & Disadvantages Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Became a One Minute Melee Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Sub-Boss/Boss themed Death Battles